


Songbird, original art

by LePeru (Nizah)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Steampunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nizah/pseuds/LePeru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second commissioned illustration, here is Sarah's pretty original character Songbird. ^__^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Songbird, original art




End file.
